Mojo (Mojoverse)
Yellow Eye, Mojo I, The Bloat | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; employer of Spiral, Major Domo, X-Babies (revolted), and various groups of bounty hunters; Wildways, Baby Badies, , Mighty 'Vengers (revolted), Exile Legal Eagles | Relatives = Mojo II (Clone) | Universe = Mojoverse | BaseOfOperations = Mojoworld, Mojoverse | Gender = Male | Height = 6'9" | Weight = 512 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Carriage with mechanical spider-like legs, cables coming out from the back of his head and shoulders, overly obese, apparently no spine, four fingers on each hand | Citizenship = Mojoworlder | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler, movie producer, slave trader, magician | Education = | Origin = Spineless One, magic user, and cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Mojoworld, Mojoverse | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Arthur Adams | First = Longshot Vol 1 3 | Quotation = 72,000 channels and nothing on worth watching... y'think there might be something on mojo-tivo or the spineless spice channel? | Speaker = Mojo | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Early life Mojo is part of a race of spineless beings from a planet later named after him known as Mojoworld in a pocket dimension dubbed the Mojoverse. The race were slowly driven insane by waves of energy ("Television Signals") from another space/time continuum somehow scattered throughout their timeline. The were bombarded with images of strange "demon"-like creatures. It would take centuries (of their time) for them to discover the origin of these transmissions. Mojo's race did not evolve much because of their inability to stand upright, until a scientist named Arize developed exoskeletons that allowed a fast technological revolution. However, some members of the race refused to use them and called themselves the Spineless Ones. Instead, they used motorized platforms to transport their bodies. They also became the rulers and demanded a race of slaves to do all the tasks they could not or would not do. Arize created the slaves, humanoid beings, using genetic engineering and basing their appearance on the "demons" of the Spineless Ones' nightmares. Unknown to the Spineless Ones, Arize secretly planted the seeds in their genetic make-up to eventually turn on their masters and rule Mojo-world justly. Arize was banished by the Spineless Ones when he refused to build weapons for them. Mojoworld The power structure of this world was based on the television industry and Mojo became their leader by controlling it, along with the slave trade. Mojo named the world after himself; 'Mojo World' and the universe the 'Mojoverse'. His followers, including Warwolves (vaguely dog-like metallic beings with the ability to kill people and take over the remains of their bodies as skins), became known as Wildways. Mojo also has a chamberlain, an android named Major Domo, who oversees Mojo's financial records and relays Mojo's commands to his servants. Major Domo is completely loyal to Mojo, but often obeys with sarcastic comments towards Mojo. Major Domo is sometimes assisted by the panicky female android Minor Domo. Longshot One of the slaves Mojo had ordered, Longshot, became one of his best stunt performers. However, Longshot disagreed with the rules and led a rebellion (most likely motivated by the death of Jackson, a fellow stuntman). Longshot was captured and had his memories removed, but managed to escape to earth, followed by bounty hunters. On Earth Longshot found allies in the form of Dr. Strange and the human stuntwoman Ricochet Rita and they managed to defeat Mojo, driving him back to his own world. Longshot, his friend Quark and Rita returned to the Mojoverse to free their fellow slaves. Longshot's mission failed and they were captured by Mojo. Longshot was brainwashed again, while Rita was tied to the bow of Mojo's world-traveling ship, serving as a guide. In an alternate future, Mojo had Rita transformed into an insane warrior/mage named Spiral and she was sent back in time to capture or kill Longshot. Mojo captured Psylocke, who had been blinded, and implanted bionic eyes in her original body. Much later it was learned that the eyes Mojo gave her were in fact interdimensional cameras allowing Mojo to record and broadcast all she could see. Psylocke was rescued by the New Mutants, and she aided both the New Mutants and the X-Men before officially becoming an X-man herself. It was later revealed that Betsy's body retained robotic eyes, as her consciousness was put into the body of a comatose Japanese assassin.Shortly afterwards, Mojo sent Longshot to Earth where he joined the X-Men as well. Mojo had planned on enslaving the X-Men by turning them into children, but the New Mutants managed to free them and together they forced Mojo to flee again. Still Mojo found out that the adventures of the X-Men shot the audience level to top ratings; which increased his political power. X-Babies Mojo also manipulated the X-Men member Rachel Summers into working for him, but she soon escaped after realizing she was little more than a prisoner. Further setbacks began as Psylocke's broadcasts stopped when the X-Men were presumably killed by the Adversary, but Mojo wanted to have footage of the X-Men to improve his ratings, so one of his assistants came up with a possible solution; create versions that could be controlled. Many different versions of the X-Men appeared before him, but he considered them all failures and ordered their death except the X-Babies. The X-Babies were an immediate success but they rebelled almost immediately and escaped taking Rita with them. The Agent Mojo hired "The Agent" to capture the X-Babies after they had escaped to Earth-616. The X-Babies were rescued by the mutant Shadowcat and her team, Excalibur. Her teammate, Rachel Summers, freed Rita from the form of the Agent. Though the X-Babies were free, Rita remained bound to Mojo's contract. The X-Babies agreed to return to the Mojoverse in exchange for Rita's freedom. Rita elected to accompany the X-Babies back to the Mojoverse as their guardian. X-Umentary To compete with a show about chickens, Mojo, with Spiral and the Major and Minor Domos, went to Earth to make a documentary on the X-Men. He was bored of their mundane antics, until the battle in the Danger Room. But they had the camera the wrong way. But the crazy footage was a success bringing in millions of views. Abcissa Mojo reappeared along with an alternate version of Jubilee. Mojo had kidnapped Jubilee, taking her to the "Big Crunch", the end of time where all matter would collapse. Jubilee agreed to be Mojo's slave if he wouldn't interrupt the Crunch. Older and renamed Abcissa, she kidnapped her younger self and took her to the Crunch.. Wolverine appeared with a missile and defeated Mojo. Since Jubilee refused Mojo's offer, Abscissa's existence was nullified. The Historians of Tales to Come Mojo learned of the rival network overtaking his ratings and decides to air a special in which Spiral hunts down and kills Arize. X-Factor investigate the attack and converge at Arize’s cabin. X-Factor managed to stop Spiral before she could kill Arize. He apologized for the actions of Arize and Spiral, decided to join forces to break Mojo’s endless cycle of oppression. The Slaves of Destiny Mojo tried to hunt down Arize but he escaped to Earth. He arrived in Afghanistan and the X-Men found him their thanks to Cerebro. But Mojo and his retrieval team arrived to find the fugitive, but they were no match to the X-Men. They retreated back to the Mojoverse. Mojo was humiliated by his team’s embarrassing defeat on live television that he declares he can create his own race of slaves instead of retrieving Arize. Wizard of X Mojo altered the X-Men into his own version of the 'Wizard of Oz' storyline, Longshot tried to help them down the Yellow Brick Road to find the wizard. Mojo was please over the high ratings to an imprisoned Professor Xavier and Major Domo. We also find that Gambit, Psylocke, Jubilee and Lila Cheney have been also captured by Mojo. As Gambit threatens Mojo with his life, Major Domo shows the X-Men a replay of their capture, in which Dazzler and the X-Men were sent to the Mojoverse by the teleporter Meek. After appearing in the Mojoverse, the X-Men and Dazzler battle Mojo and his security team, with Dazzler attacking Mojo by using her ability to channel sound into light. Mojo then revealed he has captured Longshot and has brainwashed him. Longshot then proceeded to defeat Dazzler. He sent winged versions of Gambit, Psylocke, Jubilee and Lila Cheney to attack them. Dazzler met with Mojo II he convinced her to lead a direct attack against Mojo. They tried to escape and kill Mojo, but it was protected by an alloy called Mojonium™, she guide him to shot second blast that directly hits Rogue pushing her top sky breaking the Mojonium™ dome, after a short distraction Rogue made a entrance striking Mojo from behind and almost at same time Dazzler and Mojo II “the sequel” come to help, then Mojo shows them that he is powerful, but anyway he was defeated by the X-Men and suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace. He continued to witness Earth-616 through the eyes of Psylocke. He transmitted all their adventures across the Mojoverse. The Agent was rebuilt by Mojo and given his own persona. The Agent was sent to sign the hero Wonder Man to a contract, and he succeeded. However, Mojo was enraged at Wonder Man's screen test performance of Shakespeare, and Wonder Man was fired. Slay-Per-View Wolverine was kidnapped to star in Mojo's in Slay-per-view, battling alongside the X-Babies. Youngblood Mojo arranged for the Youngblood and X-Force to team up to take on The Four. Dazzler was revealed to be the Agent in disguise. Mighty 'Vengers Mojo never learned from his mistake concerning the X-babies and would create more X-Babies, who also rebelled. Eventually all of the X-Men had X-Baby counterparts on Mojo-world, and they all rebelled against Mojo and fled to an area he could not reach. He also created the Mighty 'Vengers (child versions of the Avengers) to finally stop the X-Babies once and for all. Of course, the Mighty 'Vengers, being essentially of the same moral fabric as their adult counterparts, turned on Mojo and defeated him. Finally, he created toddler versions of all of the Marvel supervillains. These characters are still employed by him although some of them were more intelligent and may even compete with him for dominance of Mojo-world. Exiles The Exiles made a deal with Mojo: in return for Longshot's help, Mojo would receive broadcasts from all over the Multiverse via the Exiles' Crystal Palace. Mojo reappeared along with the previously vanished Nocturne and Juggernaut, using a "Jean-Bomb" to turn the X-Men into babies, and after his defeat, a guilt-ridden Juggernaut decided to try to become a better person and left with him. M-Day However, he was later asked for help by Beast on creating a cure for after M-Day. Bobby and Sam in Mojoworld Sam Gutrie and Bobby da Costa were taking some time off when they were whisked to Mojoworld to make movies for Mojo but were able to escape. Development Hell Wolverine was brought to Mojoverse to star in his vary own TV show. Spider-Man and Wolverine's Adventure in Time! Mojo sent Wolverine and Spider-man on an adventure through time, trying to boost his ratings. After being sent from the age of the dinosaurs to a dystopian future, Spider-man and Wolverine confronted Mojo and defeated him before being returned to their own time. Temporal Paradox Rictor was scattered into time by Strong Guy the now ruler of Hell. He wound up on Mojoverse but in the past. He became an unwilling arena gladiator for Mojo who forced him to fight Shatterstar. It was revealed that the Shatterstar had been sent back in time and Arize used his DNA to create Longshot. But another time jump revealed that Shatterstar was the son of Dazzler and Longshot. Creating a continuous loop in time. Martian Transylvania Super Hero Mutant Monster Hunter High School Mojo abducted the Avengers Unity Division from the Avengers Mansion creating the Avengers of the Supernatural. Once in Mojoworld, both teams were made to take part in a reality show called "Martian Transylvania Super Hero Mutant Monster Hunter High School," in which the mutants of the Unity Division were goth outcasts, the rest were football stars and cheerleaders, and the Avengers of the Supernatural were the geeks of the High School. As part of the show, the Scarlet Witch told Johnny Blaze she was pregnant, but the Spirit of Vengeance wasn't under the influence of Mojo, for which it believed it would really have an offspring. Blaze was possessed by the spirit, and as he went "too far out of character," Mojo's influence over the other heroes was broken too. The Ghost Rider started rampaging through Mojoworld looking for sinner souls to punish, and the Avengers attempted to let him do it, until Mojo convinced them to save Mojoworld, as there were numerous innocent lives. From a skyscraper, the Ghost Rider begun submitting the inhabitants of Mojoworld to his Penance Stare. Having saved Mojoworld and having controlled the Spirit of Vengeance, the Avengers of the Supernatural and the Unity Division returned to their universe, where they quickly started a pool party. X-Force Mojo created the Yellow Eye Agency and had operatives spy on every mutant on the planet. Cable sent Domino to investigate, but was captured and brainwashed by Mojo. X-Force came to her rescue and brought down the agency in the process. She broke free from his control, and he was told the truth about Mojo. Mojo Worldwide In an effort to increase his ratings following a steep decline, Mojo launched an attack on New York City, teleporting giant spears into Manhattan which captured members of the X-Men, separated them in groups, and placed them in intricate recreations of key periods from their history, all while broadcasting it all across both the Mojoverse and Earth. With Longshot's help, the mutant heroes reunited and teleported to Mojoworld to personally confront Mojo. At the same time, Mojo sent more spears to Earth to terraform New York into Mojoworld. Mojo was finally stopped after the mentors of the younger X-Men joined his game, Magneto, Polaris and Danger. After catching up with the rest of the mutants, Magneto and Polaris created a massive electromagnetic pulse which shut down Mojo's entire network. The villain and a few of his servants fled to Earth, where they established a new base in the sewers beneath the Empire State Building. While the rest of the world was busy with Mojo's more prominent endeavors, his men had set up an Earth-bound communications network, with plans to begin broadcasting the Mojo News Network. | Personality = | Powers = Outside of his home dimension, Mojo generates an anti-life field that alters weather patterns and kills natural organisms. Mojo can also: * Project concussive force bolts, can control the minds of others, increases his power through television ratings and can teleport interdimensionally, but could no longer travel from one dimension to another dimension as freely as he used to, due to Mojo stripping away Spiral's inter-dimensional powers from her and plunging Spiral back in Earth-616. | Abilities = Mojo is a powerful sorcerer, the full limits of his magical knowledge is unknown. He is also a master manipulator and schemer, shown in his organization of his slaughter entertainment games. He also can call upon vast manpower to assist him in his endeavors and has access to vast technological resources. | Strength = Superhuman with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = A walking carriage that can also fly. | Weapons = Mechanical tail mounted on the back of his carriage which shoots laser "stingers". | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Teleporters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Telepaths Category:Spineless Ones Category:Geneticists Category:Cloners Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616